


Captain Hook- Heaven's Gonna Wait - YouTube

by StaceyDawe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Arc, F/M, Hedley - Freeform, My First Fanvid, Season/Series 05, Underworld (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: A video about the Underworld arc, with a bit of the Dark Swan arc as well. Revolves around the relationship between Killian and Emma and whether Killian will be brought back from the dead. Song: Heaven's Gonna Wait by Hedley.





	Captain Hook- Heaven's Gonna Wait - YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> A video about the Underworld arc, with a bit of the Dark Swan arc as well. Revolves around the relationship between Killian and Emma and whether Killian will be brought back from the dead. Song: Heaven's Gonna Wait by Hedley.


End file.
